


Don't misjuge a Muggleborn

by Raven_Lycan0410



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Dumbledore, BAMF Severus Snape, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Albus Dumbledore, Harry's adorable, Hermione's a BAMF, Hermione's a good friend, M/M, Meddling Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Severitus, Severus is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Lycan0410/pseuds/Raven_Lycan0410
Summary: Hermione never had friends. She's was too book smart and bossy for her own good, she knew that. She understood that, but she wouldn't let it take away her friends now, she wouldn't let it take Harry away. If she had to move hell or high water she'd look out for her family, for the boy who saw the potential in her.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione pursed her lips at Dumbledore. He'd asked her and Ron not to write to Harry, after he'd witnessed the Dark Lord returning, Cedric die he expected her to just leave him alone. While he was suffering. Ron agreed almost immediately. But she? Not her. Harry would not be left alone by her, she wouldn't abandon him now, not when he needed her the most.

 

Brown eyes narrowed at the old man. She understood his pressure, understood he thought he knew best. Albus Dumbledore was not a bad man, just misguided.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't agree to this. And neither should you Ronald Weasley!" she snarled, Ron went pale picturing his mother in that moment. Dumbledore frowned but silently approved. He wanted Harry to have loyal friends in his life, his destiny was a cruel one and Albus wanted him to feel loved. He was slightly disappointed in Ronald, he thought he might have at least tried to defend Harry after their falling out but...

"Harry's been traumatized, and we're supposed to do nothing?! Not be there for him? No! I won't do it, I won't he needs us! Ron say something!!" Hermione demanded. How could he just sit there slack jawed.

"What? Professor Dumbledore said not to-"

"AND WHAT? You're just going to listen? After years of disobeying teachers and missing curfew, after what _you_ did in October and Harry forgave you this is how you repay him?!" she shrieked, hands clenching into fists at that thought.

"Bu-"

"But nothing Ronald Weasley! When Harry hears about this you are in big trouble! YOU HEAR ME?!" With that Hermione Granger stormed out of Ron's bedroom at No. 12 Grimmauld Place. She raced down the stairs to Fred and George's room.

"Fred, George I need you to apperate me to Harry's house. We're going to go get him," she said breathless from her flight. Unknowingly her hair had fanned out in a halo around her head, the redness to her cheeks gave off the impression of less then innocent activities. Fred found himself blushing at her visage.

"What's going on Hermione?" George asked, this wasn't like her at all. Not rule abiding Hermione Granger.

"I won't leave Harry to sit in his self pity and hatred like I know he is want to. You're taking me to his house, I know you know where it is," the twins looked at each other then back at the bushy haired girl.

"If you don't I'll just find another way, I have his address and know how to get a taxi. Would you risk it?" she challenged, the twins smirked.

"I'm liking this new Hermione Granger. It's badass, come one," Fred winked. Leading the girl to the front hall silently. "Listen, Harry means the world to us too. We know his relatives don't treat him right but no-one will listen to us, he's our honorary little brother," Hermione smiled liking the answer the boys gave. Fred gave her his arm,

"Apparating isn't a nice feeling, close your eyes and take a deep breath and hold it," he warned. Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, sucking in a breath when the twins turned on the spot and left with a _CRACK!_ The world was squeezed through a tube and Hermione felt every second of it. Just as quickly as it came it stopped and her feet hit solid ground. Opening her eyes she swayed, only Fred catching her stopped the teenager from falling over.

"Woah," She muttered. Fred helped her stand upright and together the three of them walked out of an alleyway and towards No. 4 Privet Drive. Hermione took the lead, covertly searching the street for activity. Catching sight of an Order member watching the house she shook her head. For a detailed guard they were pretty crap at hiding themselves.

 

She walked up the drive and knocked sharply on the door. A tall blond women with a horse face opened the cheep wood.

"What do you want?" Hermione raised an eyebrow,

"Well, for one a proper greeting would be nice. Is Harry in?" she asked. Petunia sneered.

"You're one of those freaks," Hermione smirked.

"Yes one of those freaks. Is Harry in?"

"No, now leave," She slammed the door but Hermione didn't leave. She cast a glance at the twins who grinned cheekily; knowing what she was thinking, they pulled their wands,

"Mrs Dursley, you have three choices. Either you open this door and take me to Harry or my of age friends here will open this door for me, or I call the police the muggle police and have you arrested for unlawful imprisonment and child abuse and neglect. Don't think we haven't noticed the state you sent my best friend to school in. I am not above ruining your family if you don't give me what I want," she called nice and loud. Petunia whipped the door open nice and fast after that.

"Fine, he's upstairs hurry up and take the brat," she snarled. Hermione simply held up her wand to Petunia's neck.

"Dursley, I'm not a teacher or Auror or Harry's ex-convict godfather. I'm his best friend. A muggleborn witch with dentist parents who have fingers in a lot of pies. I can have your husband fired, your son thrown out of that nancy school he's in and you thrown out of this house. Don't make the mistake of annoying me, understand?" she informed. Petunia gulped with wide eyes and nodded. Hermione stowed her wand and walked up the stairs.

"If I don't like what I see Mrs Dursley it won't end well for you," she called. Fred followed after the witch while George stayed guard by the front door. Walking to the end of the hallway Hermione growled at the locks, Fred sent an _Alohamora_ at them. Opening the door they were met with the sight of Harry.

 

"Hermione? Fred?" Harry was sat on the edge of his bed, braiding his hair which had fallen to the tops of his shoulders. "What are you doing here?" he asked, jumping up and embracing his friend.

"Rescuing you of course. After what happened in June you didn't expect me to just let you wallow did you?" Hermione asked, she hugged Harry tightly. Fred got a hug as well, his tall body engulfing Harry's slender one. "Now come on, you aren't staying here. Dumbledore's got us all set up at a house you're godfather owns. It's all hush hush, he even ordered Ron and I not to write to you. Now, wheres your trunk?" Harry took in the information steadily.

"Cupboard under the stairs. Hedwigs out hunting hasn't come back yet," Harry went to the loose floorboard under his bed and pulled out his wand, cloak and box of treats and trinkets.

"She's a clever bird, probably already at Headquarters. Now, I have a piece of paper with the address, memorize it then I'll burn it we can't have anyone knowing where you are,"

"Yep, I'll get the trunk with George. You'll have to apparate with him though Harry, I can't take both of you at the same time," the red head explained, looking apologetic.

"No problem. Ron's not with you I take it," Harry said, disappointment filling his gut. Hermione scowled.

"No, little shit. After Dumbledore told us we weren't allowed to write to you he immediately agreed. I of course didn't. Instead I had Fred and George bring me here," She linked arms with her friend and they followed Fred back down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The quartet arrived back at Grimmauld Place in quick time, Hermione leading the charge with Harry shortly after her. They entered the kitchen to see a lot of adults there. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table looking slightly disappointed at the bushy-haired girl but inside he was relieved to have Harry here at Grimmauld place.

"Miss Granger, I know you thought you were doing what was right but you shouldn't have rushed out of here without an adult and I mean an actual adult not Mr's Weasley here," Hermione felt slightly ashamed for worrying everyone but didn't back down. Harry peaked around her shoulder and was immediately attacked by a large man.

"Pup!" Sirius hugged Harry tight laughing. Harry in return nuzzled into his godfathers chest, inhaling his scent and finally after weeks relaxed. 

"I am aware of that Headmaster but I refuse to allow my friend to be ignored and prosecuted by the Prophet. He needs to be here, where its safe and he knows people care about him. Not in that awful place. Now if you'll excuse us," with that she pulled Harry up the stairs while the twins entered the kitchen with the adults.

"Hey, why can't we listen in on them, you know find out what's going on," Ron said. Hermione pulled Harry into her room while sending the ginger haired boy a glare. 

"You go ahead and do that Ronald. Personally I don't want to know what adults are planning in case something happens to me and the other side find out putting people in danger.Come on Harry," 

The girl pushed Harry towards the bed and pulled out her summer homework. 

"Sorry, I was probably a little forceful," she apologized sheepishly. Harry shook his head, his braid flicking over his shoulder. 

"No 'Mione it's fine. Really you were right about not eavesdropping. It's not safe. Especially with this unknown connection I have with Voldemort now that he has my blood. Until we find out what it is and how to block it. It's best if we just concentrate on things we can control. Like the essay for Charms I haven't started yet," he slipped in. Green eyes wide and innocent. Hermione laughed at his attempt to cute his way out of a lecture. 

"What ere you struggling with?" She asked, pulling out her own finished work. 

"Well it's not like I don't know what i'm doing it's just, the facts and thoughts in my head get all jumbled up and I can't seem to get it down on paper," he admitted, feeling shame curl up in his chest, it happened all the time at primary school and the teachers never cared to help him. 

"Harry, can you read?" Hermione asked not unkindly. Harry stiffened and gulped. 

"The letters, they get....messed up when I try" he whispered. Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders in comfort. 

"Oh Harry, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's a common learning disability called Dyslexia. Where words get messed up when you read or you can't write what you're thinking about. Lots of people have it. I'm going to help you with this, then we're going back over the last four years of Hogwarts to get you up to sratch okay? I'll help you okay?" Harry felt tears well up in his eyes and could only nod into Hermione's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione made good on her promise and helped Harry through all the school work he struggled on, teaching him how to read despite his Dyslexia and generally just being the greatest friend anyone could ask for. She'd matured after last year not wanting to leave her special people without a proper defense.

The twins often joined them, so they'd had to move their sessions to the kitchen or library. Ron was avoiding them, not wanting to be roped into any kind of studying. It was during one of their lessons that Harry began to get fed up. 

"It's impossible 'Mione! I can't get it!" Harry fumed, gripping his braid. Runes was even worse than general English, he couldn't tell when the letters got mixed up because they all made different words in runic language. 

Hermione bit her lip before nodding. 

"Okay, we'll take a break. Fred, George would you go take Harry and just unwind. Leave all this to me," the twins nodded, looping their arms around Harry's they lead him up to their room. Hermione shuffled all the papers they'd been using together and left for the meeting room. Knocking on the door she entered before anyone could speak. 

Most of the Order were there already which included the Headmaster, Professor McGonagle and Professor Snape.

"I apologize for interrupting but we need to speak about Harry," She spoke curtly, settling down in a chair at the table. Albus looked concerned and ushered her to continue. Taking a deep breath and praying Harry wouldn't get too mad at her for this Hermione explained the situation. 

"I think, no, I'm positive Harry has Dyslexia," McGonagle immediately interrupted her. 

"That's impossible Miss Granger, if Mr Potter was having difficulty reading or learning he would have come to me. Hogwarts also receives all  of a students school previous files, it would have been included," Snape snorted.

"This is obviously an attempt at the boy to shirk his school work and responsibilities," Hermione scowled at both teachers.

"Yes, he'd definitely have gone to you Professor, seeing as everytime he has you disregard anything he says and ignore him, and why would a school include a learning difficulty file when it didn;t notify anyone when one of their student's was obviously being abused! If you don't want to help fine! I'll do it myself, god knows that's how we've been getting by the last four years in this stupid place!" with that the girl stormed from the room leaving two completely baffled teachers and a pensive headmaster. 


End file.
